When Green Eyes Are Not Smiling
by DelenaTVDCW
Summary: A short little one-shot about a possible capture scene from "The Reckoning". The gang gets captured by the Edison group at Andrew's safe house.


**Disclaimer: As you may have guessed I do not own the Darkest Powers series. I'm not Kelley Armstrong. I'm not making money from this... I think that's good.**

**This is a short little one shot from a possible capture scene in The Reckoning. It's Chloe/Derek of course.**

**I had to get this out of my head, because it was bugging me. :D**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**

* * *

  
**

As my eyes gazed at the scene around me, I could do nothing but watch in horror. Tori's mom's spell worked like a charm, it bound me, I couldn't move. My hands felt like a thousand pounds, and my tongue felt the same. I couldn't move a muscle, couldn't even think about moving.

Dr. Davidoff moved swiftly towards Derek, as he lay huddled on the ground. One of the Edison group people had stunned him with a taser, and I was sure that it was set at the highest level because Derek had yet to move. All I could do was silently scream in my head as Dr. Davidoff got ever closer to Derek.

My eyes shifted and I glanced at Tori and Simon. Simon was looking away, silent tears streaming down his face, and Tori was staring at Derek opened mouthed as if she couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

I couldn't even move. No one had physically grabbed me, but Tori's mom was doing the trick. As Dr. Davidoff moved even closer to Derek, Derek shifted and raised his head. His gaze searched and locked on mine. Silently pleading for me to look away, but I couldn't. In his green eyes I saw fear, sadness, and a hint of anguish at our situation.

Andrew had betrayed us. He was now safely waiting in the company van. He waited for the three of us to come back with our captors. You see, Derek wasn't coming back with us. They had agreed for him to executed, the kill on sight plan. They were putting him down, as my Aunt Lauren said, like a rabid dog.

As Dr. Davidoff loomed over Derek, I saw for the first time a glint of metal in his hand. I realized that metal was a gun. He lifted his hand with the gun in it, and pointed it directly towards Derek's head.

I didn't know what sparked it, but as soon as I saw that gun touch Derek, I screamed so loud in my head, that all of a sudden I pitched forward, breaking the binding spell. I broke into a run and before anyone could react I was almost upon Dr. Davidoff.

He glanced up and stumbled back seeing me coming at him. He raised the gun towards me, and I was sure I was dead. But I didn't care as long as Derek, Simon, and Tori got out of this, it would be worth it.

Derek took that moment of hesitation in Dr. Davidoff and seized it. I don't know where he got the strength to do it, but he grabbed Dr. Davidoff's wrist and pulled on it so hard that I heard a snap. The gun dropped from his hand, and lay on the ground without being discharged. He shoved Dr. Davidoff with his shoulder, which sent him flying back into a tree where he landed with the wind knocked out of him.

Tori had broken from the grip of her captor and she moved him with her mind, and with her body and he lay unconscious on the ground. She was now staring at her mother, who in turn was staring at me with hate in her eyes. I could tell she was casting again, her lips were moving. But Tori was quicker. She grabbed her by her arms, and punched her mother in the face with every ounce of hate that had built up over the past few weeks as her driving force. She focused that rage upon her mother and sent her flying twenty feet from where Tori stood. One hell of a knock back spell. Her mother lay on the ground, blood starting to seep from her head because it had impacted first.

Simon had just stayed there, in his captives arms watching everything. Now he burst into action. He crunched his foot unto his captor's foot and with one solid elbow to his jaw, the man fell. Simon wasted no time because he grabbed the gun the man had and pistol whipped him, knocking him out.

I didn't see any of this of course. The only thing that I saw was Derek. The look in his eyes brought me back to that alley and the girl with the knife. He approached Dr. Davidoff with that look, and I knew that if I didn't stop him, he would regret what he would do next.

I shouted "No!", and he stopped, he hand raised to hit Dr. Davidoff. Instead he picked up the gun and pistol whipped him into unconsciousness like Simon.

Tori's captive was unconscious, and her mother's head was bleeding. Tori lay over her crying apologies.

Simon grabbed her and said, "We have to go!"

I grabbed Derek's arm to steady him and to help him up. He met my gaze. I look of surprise passed through his eyes, fear for what almost had happened to him, and as he turned to Dr. Davidoff, loathing was directed at the man. As we turned towards the others, he caught my hand.

"Do not ever do that again!".

I looked up at him and said,"What?"

"Do not put yourself in danger for me Chloe. I don't want that." He replied.

I was so surprised that I stopped. Anger suddenly seized me and I charged at him and smacked him in the face. I was fed up with him thinking himself not worthy of help. Derek had some serious self-confidence issues.

"Stop with your self-deprecating attitude." I said, "If you don't think your good enough to be saved, that's fine. But I do. And if you've forgotten, Simon and your dad care about you._ I_ care about you. We can't lose you."

He looked at me. Every emotion absent from his face except surprise. "Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"Listen Derek, if your going to start talking about how much you didn't need to be saved when a gun was pointed at your head-" He cut me off with a look. He really looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. Analyzing me like in the kitchen of Lyle House. "Thanks."

He turned and I followed.

We gathered up our stuff, made sure everyone was unconscious, and headed into the woods. We started running as fast as we could to get a head start on the people who were in the van waiting for the others.

As Derek's hand pressed into my back pushing me forward, the only thing I could think about was the terror in Derek's eyes as he looked at me, with that gun pressed into his temple.


End file.
